This invention relates to Internet search methods and more particularly to a fingerprint type searching method for rapid information retrieval.
In the prior art, generalized search terms are utilized which are made to converge to specific items of interest. The problem with such generalized search engines is that normally a large amount of irrelevant data is also returned to the requesting party. The amount of time necessary to navigate through the information retrieved is significant. For instance, when one is searching a particular topic for a particular item to be purchased, presenting the search engine with generalized search terms such as key words, results in a flurry of activity to provide the individual requesting the search with pages and pages of information which must be scrolled through in order for the individual to pick that which is most likely to be of highest interest.
This is a time consuming chore and annoying at best because the individual requestor has to use a cumbersome highlighting and mouse-clicking operation which oftentimes results in not only irrelevant information but misleading search strategies.
Rather than utilizing a generalized search method using key words or the like, in the subject method, an individual xe2x80x9cfingerprintxe2x80x9d is created at the requestor site that describes the demographics of the requestor as well as description of a specific search request. In one embodiment this search request has associated with it a numbering system, with the result being a string of numbers that is transmitted to a search xe2x80x9clibraryxe2x80x9d containing the particular characteristics of the search, not only in terms of the specific item requested, but also in terms of preset parameters corresponding to a universal master plan. For instance, not only is the description, state, material, shape, color, of the particular item searched, generalized parameters including location, price, customer feedback, payment, shipment and time, insurance/warranty, and maintenance, are all parameters which can make up the fingerprint of the item requested.
When the description along with the rest of the parameters is transmitted by the requester to the library in terms of a particular number sequence or fingerprint, the information provided by entrants of the library is searched and the best match is found. Each entrant has a similar master plan of parameters such that both requestor and entrant are using the same master plan format. Specific matches result in the transmission to the recipient of the websites of those entrants that match the transmitted fingerprint.
What will be appreciated is that what is transmitted back to the requester is a highly tailored and specialized response of the system in terms of websites that contain information that the requester may want.
In one embodiment, a search request in terms of a fingerprint includes a series of branching operations in what can be conceived as a master cone, containing several subcones. Each subcone defines one of the parameters of the query. The branching operations within each subcone results in a set of numbers at the tip of each subcone, eventually resulting in a string of numbers or codes at the tip of the master cone. This set of numbers is the so-called decision number or coordinate number for the particular fingerprinted request. Thus the reference number reflects a particular information which is the result of a branch, with all of the reference numbers being put together in a string to form a particular coordinate number or decision number. Every inquiry is therefore transformed into a master cone that converges to the decision number. Note, the branching is under the user""s control at his terminal.
The universal master plan employed permits rapid location of websites for the requesters and in one embodiment includes description, location, price, customer feedback, payment, shipment and time, insurance/warranty, and maintenance information. Each of the entrants in the library provides this type of information which is then stored, along with the website information of the entrant.
Upon query by the fingerprint from the requestor, a matching system in the library simply matches the decision or coordinate number to the prestored master plan parameters from the information entrants have submitted to the library in terms of their particular number or code.
In a further embodiment, divergence from the originally generated decision number is permitted, thus to expand the search should insufficient search results occur.
In summary, a method is provided for rapid Internet searching through the creation of a xe2x80x9cfingerprintxe2x80x9d of information associated with a search request made by an individual. This fingerprint is a code in one embodiment which is forwarded to a library that locates information related to the fingerprint from information submitted by entrants who enter their data in accordance with a specialized master plan and format. In one embodiment the master plan has such universal parameters as description, location, price, consumer and consultant feedback, payment, shipment and time, insurance/warranty, and maintenance. A request is encoded in terms of a particular coordinate number reflecting master plan parameters as the fingerprint that is transmitted to the library. The fingerprint, in one embodiment includes the result of a series of branching operations to arrive at a decision or a coordinate number corresponding to a prescribed priority choices of parameters. The decision or coordinate number is then matched with those of the entrants and the results forwarded to the requestor of the information as an Internet website address. The result is an exceptionally rapid and accurate search to give the requester highly specific website information tailored to the fingerprint of the individual""s requested items which can include his/her demographics and other pertinent data such as past search requests.